Reyvateil Third Generation
Third Generation Reyvateils are Reyvateils born from a Reyvateil mother and a Human father. Most of the time, the children will have completely lost their Reyvateil powers however some are born with them. Those born with Reyvateil Powers are called Third Generation Reyvateils. They're currently the only type of Reyvateils on Ciel Dor. History Third Generation Reyvateils first appeared after the Second Disaster in the Second Era. They were the offspring of either a β Type Reyvateil or a Pureblooded β Type Reyvateil mother and a Human father. During the Second Era, an illness now known as Tattoolist Disease began to emerge. When a Third Generation Reyvateil enters their teenage years, they develop an Install Port which is similar to a tattoo, which is why the disease is known as Tattoolist Disease. This disease caused Third Generation Reyvateils to die in their teenage years. During the Second Era, there was no known cure or medicine for the disease and in theory, even now there is no real cure. The death rate of Third Generation Reyvateils in their teenage years during the Second Era was what was thought to be the cause of the Third Disaster in the Second Era. It is said that a Goddess brought a cure for the disease however in exchange for the cure, she forced the Reyvateils into a war against another Goddess. The accuracy of this information is disputable, much like all the history pertaining the First Era and Second Era. Details Third Generation Reyvateils differ greatly from other types of Reyvateils since Third Generation Reyvateils are in theory, half Reyvateil and half Human. This has however negatively impacted the life of Third Generation Reyvateils and caused them several problems. Third Generation Reyvateils have an unusually short lifespan of no more than 20 years if they aren't provided with a Life Extending Agent every three months. The Life Extending Agent allows Third Generation Reyvateils to life as long as Humans; if a Third Generation Reyvateil fails to take a Life Extending Agent, they'll suffer from Tattoolist Disease and may potentially die. Generally speaking, Third Generation Reyvateils do not have a Hymn Code and thus cannot sing Extract-Type Hymns. They are however still connected to a Song Server and will be able to use Song Magic, making them as useful as other types of Reyvateils. There are exceptions to this however; occasionally, from an error arising from the Song Server, a Third Generation Reyvateil may be given a Hymn Code of another Reyvateil. The Church of Origin use a special Grathnode Crystal known as D Cellophane Grathnode Crystal on the Maiden of Origin. The D Cellophane Grathnode Crystal assign the Hymn Code of the Reyvateil who made the Grathnode Crystal. If a Third Generation Reyvateil has a Hymn Code, they can sing Extract-Type Hymns. Class S ~ D This is a classification used to recognise the power of Third Generation Reyvateils. The class system has been adopted by the Church of Elemia, the Church of Origin, the Guardian Core and the Sovereign Army. The class system ranges from S rank, the strongest, through to D rank, the weakest, in between the two are A, B and C rank. The test is known as the Hexagon Test. It works by pressing a Hexagonal Grathnode Crystal against the skin of a Reyvateil. The result is positive if it is absorbed. The amount absorbed indicates which class the Reyvateil belongs to. The test was originally devised by the Church of Elemia however it has become the universal classification of Reyvateils. The test is supposed to be only an indicator of a Reyvateil's power however in the Church of Elemia and the Sovereign Army, the class of a Reyvateil has an immense influence over their life. Class S Reyvateils are treated as royalty and hold the highest ranks of the church. Class D Reyvateils on the other hand have virtually no chance of rising in the church's hierarchy. The Church of Origin and the Guardian Core use the classification system however it has very little influence over a Reyvateil's life chances. The Guardian Core use the classification to plan their missions. The more dangerous missions are given to the higher classes while the less dangerous missions are given to the lower classes. The Church of Origin use the classification however it doesn't appear the church uses it for anything in particular. The class system only applies to Third Generation Reyvateils as unlike the other types of Reyvateil, they differ greatly between each other in terms of power since they're not exact clones of each other. Tattoolist Disease Tattoolist Disease is the name given to a disease which occurs when a Third Generation Reyvateil starts to develop their Reyvateil powers. During a Third Generation Reyvateil's teenage years, they'll develop an Install Port somewhere on their body which resembles a tattoo, which is why the disease is known as Tattoolist Disease. The Reyvateil will develop a high fever and will suffer from extreme fatigue and if left untreated, the Reyvateil will eventually die. A Reyvateil should be administers Diquility, a strong Life Extending Agent, every three months; the failure to do so will result in the Reyvateil developing Tattoolist Disease. It is possible for a Reyvateil to develop Tattoolist Disease shortly after being administered Diquility. This because the rate at which the Diquility is used depends on the Reyvateil and their current state of mind. Stress, for example, will accelerate the the process of which the Diquility is used up at. Ciel Dia Dependency Ciel Dia Dependency (Also referred to as CDD) is a condition which affects Third Generation Reyvateils connected to the Song Server Ciel Dia. The exact cause of CDD is unknown however it has been linked to the absence of Mind Guardians in the Cosmosphere of Reyvateils connected to Ciel Dia. Ciel Dia Dependency causes the Ciel Dia Dependent to lose their self control and fall into a state of frenzy. There are several levels of CDD, ranging from Level 1 to Level 9. Level 1 is the lowest CDD level while Level 9 is the highest. It is unknown whether a CDD level can exceed 9 however there has never been a case of a Reyvateil rising beyond Level 9. CDD seems to influence the constitution of a Reyvateil. While Reyvateils are often extremely weak against physical attacks, CDDs have proven to be rather resiliant against physical and magical attacks. Their Song Magic is significantly improved, and their defence and endurance go beyond even Humans. The higher the CDD level, the stronger the Reyvateil seems to be. It is possible to treat CDDs through Dive Therapy however it is currently impossible to actually cure CDD. The Guardian Core currently treat CDDs through the use of Dive Therapy. Cosmosphere Third Generation Reyvateils are connected to a Song Server, thus providing them with a Cosmosphere. Their Cosmosphere is no different from a β Type Reyvateil or Pureblooded β Type Reyvateil's Cosmosphere. Their Cosmosphere consist of nine levels. The first five levels are the conscious levels, the proceeding levels are the subconscious levels. Unlike β Type Reyvateils and Pureblooded β Type Reyvateils, a Third Generation Reyvateil can only ever control the first level of their Cosmosphere. This requires extensive training and it is rare for a Third Generation Reyvateil to become able of this. Some Dive Therapists who are Third Generation Reyvateils are able to control the first level of their Cosmosphere. These Therapists often work with Humans to provide therapy inside their Cosmosphere. The Guardian Core have several Reyvateils of this level to help contain Reyvateils who have been infected with CDD. Dive Therapy is currently the only effective method of treating CDD.